tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lonesome Courier/Ancient Legends: Red Diamond
Red Diamond! Red Diamond! The Heart and Soul of Men! Red Diamond! Red Diamond! Protect us until the End! -- 4E 220, The White-Gold Tower 2 decades after the Dragon Crisis, all of Tamriel was recovering from the series of events that happened over the last few years. The rise and fall of Konahrik, and the Dragon Cult. The fall of Alinor, and the awakening of the Sovendaak Volcano. The recovery of the former, accomplished by none other than the Nord Caius Lightning-Sword, the former Volsung. The rise and fall of House Dagoth, and the return of the Nerevarine, who now resided in Mournhold as an adviser to the rulers of Morrowind. The Akaviri invasion, and the repulsion of it in 4E 219. And now, the return of the Last Dragonborn, bearing Akatosh's new gift. A shaved Nord, with an Ebony war axe hanging from his belt, and a ebony staff on his back stood before the Elder Council, which debated among themselves. "That's exactly my point, Lord Tiberius! This... Dragonborn... helped Skyrim secede from the Empire, and now he's before us asking to become Emperor, providing 'proof' that Akatosh wants him to lead us!" Tiberius Diocletian, the Imperial Potentate of Tamriel sighed. "Do you have anything else to add, Andralia?" The Altmer emissary from Alinor huffed. "I am not voting to put this brute of a Nord on the Ruby Throne." The "brute of a Nord" was Darius Stormblade II, who had defeated The World Eater, Lord Harkon, and Miraak, the First Dragonborn. Darius had also restored the College of Winterhold to its former glory, being the rare breed of Nords with a respect for magic. Tiberius sighed, again. "Anyone else want to make a case for or against the Dragonborn?" The Dunmeri Queen of Morrowind spoke. "I believe his gift speaks for himself." In Darius' fist was the reforged Chim-El Adabal, or the Red Diamond. Tiberius was getting too old for this crap, anyway. "Very well. Shall we vote on making Darius Stormblade II, the new Emperor of Tamriel?" The Elder Council murmured in agreement. "Lord Alistair, start us off." Tiberius gesture at the High Rock emissary. "High Rock favors Darius Stormblade II!" Stated Alistair Tyne. "Skyrim favors Darius Stormblade II!" Kjen Silver-Dawn shouted. "Morrowind favors Darius Stormblade II!" Talari Avalenar nodded her head in approval. "Hammerfell favors Tiberius Diocletian!" Solas, the Redguard emissary shrugged. "Black Marsh favors Tiberius Diocletian!" Kills-Many-Elves, the Argonian emissary rasped. "Elsweyr favors... Darius Stormblade II!" Za'nir, the Khajiiti emissary shouted. Andralia gave a death glare, as Tiberius noted the vote. "Valenwood favors... Darius Stormblade II!" Arnis Riverdale, the Bosmeri emissary declared. Andralia became furious as both of her emissaries turned against her. The Altmer dragged both Arnis and Za'nir to the center of the chamber, and much screaming commenced as Andralia murdered them in cold blood. The Altmer, covered in blood, looked up to Tiberius. "I DEMAND A REVOTE. THIS WAS SABATOGE." Tiberius, still amazingly calm, replied. "No, it wasn't. From my point of view, your emissaries voted freely, and you murdered them." Andralia rose up. "Your foolish Empire will fall before the might of the Thalmor! When I get back to King-" The Altmer was interrupted by the sudden sprouting of a bound sword from her chest. Darius pulled it out from where he had just impaled Andralia, and the Thalmor sank to the floor. "Well. I believe this concludes the vote." Darius remarked, looking up at Tiberius. "The vote is clear! Darius Stormblade II is Emperor of Tamriel!" The Elder Council bowed to the Nord. ---- Yes! it is I, Lonesome Courier! I have returned! What is this, you ask? It is simply a prelude to what i think will be the most earth-shaking chapter of Ancient Legends... TOWERFALL. Category:Blog posts Category:Ancient Legends